


Laura Roslin/Joseph Adama | BSG Kink

by grrriliketigers



Series: BSG Weekend Kink [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Laura Roslin/Joseph Adama ficlets for Weekend Kink over at bsg_kink@livejournal. This will be updated periodically as I write and don't forget to check out the rest of the series and my other ships =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Weekend Theme: Happiness Tropes**   
**Prompt: Home sweet home, http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HomeSweetHome**

He’d shown up unannounced that evening; she’d been ready for bed and had washed off all her makeup and was wearing a baggy t-shirt that could probably stand a wash. She’d invited him in more out of habit than actually wanting him to come in. 

“I’ve made up my mind.” He’d said matter-of-factly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. “I’m leaving my wife.” 

Her mouth had fallen open and he’d let her stand there speechless for longer than she’d thought he would. Finally, she’d kissed him hard, knocking him back against the door. One hand still around her waist, he’d used the other to grope her breast.

She’d ground against him, knowing just how to touch him to get him instantly hard. She’d pulled off her own panties and tossed them aside as he’d unbuckled and unzipped and dropped his trousers to his ankles. 

His cock had prodded her stomach as he’d kissed her again before flipping them and pushing her back against the door. He’d lifted her up and thrust into her in one fluid motion. She’d wrapped her legs around him and buried her face in his neck. 

Laura had come first – as she usually did – and had come a second time by the time he came. That was one thing that made sex with Joseph so satisfying, the man had excellent staying power and hadn’t once left Laura unsatisfied. 

They’d moved to the bedroom then and he’d gone down on her until he was hard again, drawing out another orgasm and coaxing her toward her fourth. 

They’d carried on like that for Laura didn’t know how long. Finally spent they lay together on Laura’s bed, his body curled around hers. Laura hadn’t ever asked him to leave his wife – frankly she hadn’t wanted him to – and hearing those words had filled her with a sense of dread. She’d hoped by frakking him until she couldn’t anymore she might gain some clarity of the situation, but alas she had not. 

Surely Joseph would let his wife keep the house so he intended, what?, to move into Laura’s one bedroom apartment above the pizza parlor? The thought was laughable! Not to mention the preposterousness that Joseph had a son older than Laura and a daughter only two years her junior.

She knew, of course, that in the morning she’d have to tell him not to bother leaving his wife. She didn’t want to settle down yet’ she’d barely done anything with her life. 

She’d let him be happy a while longer; she’d break his heart in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Weekend Theme: Cheesy Pick Up Lines**   
**Prompt: Well, here I am. What were your other two wishes?**

Joseph rubbed his tired eyes as he walked to the door. When he opened it he was surprised to see what he’d assumed was his _ex_ -lover. 

Laura’s hands were pushed deep in the pockets of her trench coat. “Well… here I am. What are your other two wishes?” 

He smirked amusedly. 

“Are you going to invite me in?” 

He stood aside and she entered. She gave the trench coat’s belt a tug and let it pool around her ankles. “So, do you forgive me or what?” She demanded. 

Joseph’s eyes raked over her naked curves before grinning. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her. She giggled, arms encircling his shoulders. He pushed her up against the door, grinding against her, eliciting a long moan.


	3. Chapter 3

**~~Weekend Theme:~~ Kink Bingo**  
Blackout Bingo, Drabbles

Laura/Joseph. This is my favorite crack!ship, I will never get over it.   
Includes some Laura/Helena Cain and Joseph/OC. Everyone is over 18, other than that just pretend all the ages make sense...

1\. Rain.  
“What are you doing?” Joseph demanded, pulling up beside her. 

A rain-soaked Laura frowned. “I missed the last bus.” 

“Get in.” 

Laura didn’t need to be asked twice. Inside the car, she peeled off her blazer, revealing the wet white t-shirt underneath. Joseph glanced over as he pulled back onto the road and did a double-take at the sight of her perfect breasts through her shirt. 

Thank the gods for co-eds. 

“See something you like?” 

“Yeah, I do.” 

“Good. So do I.” 

One hand still on the wheel, Joseph slid his other up Laura’s thigh. She opened her thighs invitingly.

 

2\. Dark Alley.  
Joseph’s fingers dug into her thighs as he slammed into her. She moaned and arched her back. “Oh frak…” the moans of pleasure falling from her lips as the rain pounded on the roof of the car. “Harder!”

He lifted her ass higher, pushing deeper into her. 

He covered her body with his, frakking harder and harder as her tight pussy clenched around his dick. 

Laura tangled her fingers in his hair, begging him for more. Joseph bit one of her nipples through her shirt and she hissed, fingernails scratching his scalp. 

“Yesss…” she cried as her orgasm overtook her.

 

3\. Cry Quietly.  
Straddling his lap, Laura ground down, making them both sigh and moan. Joseph squeezed her ass as he thrust up into her. 

She buried her face in his neck, panting as they moved rhythmically. 

Joseph froze for a moment when he heard a noise in the outer office. His hand clamped over Laura’s mouth, trying to keep her from giving them away. Laura seemed not to have noticed that they weren’t entirely alone. 

She bucked, demanding more and Joseph obliged, still struggling to listen for any approaching footsteps. 

Laura started panting and whimpering and she came silently against his palm. 

 

4\. Authority Figure.   
“Ms. Roslin, a word?” 

Laura waited until her classmates had gone. “Yeah?” 

“You didn’t hand in your paper.” 

Laura smirked. “I didn’t hand it in or you destroyed it to use as sexual blackmail?” 

Joseph grinned, taking her by the wrist and pulling her closer. “I don’t know why you bother still doing the work. What’s the point of frakking the teacher?” 

Laura popped the button to his fly, pulling the zipper down, eyes locked with Joseph’s. “You obviously know nothing about me…” 

Laura’s fingers wrapped firmly around him and Joseph groaned. “I know what I need to.” He panted. 

 

5\. Hand job.   
Joseph groaned, his fingers digging into the arms of his chair as Laura jerked his cock. He stroked her cheek with his thumb; she looked up at him with a grin. 

She leaned down and lapped up the pre-cum from his head and he let his head loll back. 

He was painfully hard and Laura’s skilled ministrations were driving him crazy. 

She gave him a squeeze and he bucked into her hand. Joseph only managed to choke out “oh gods,” lifting his hips. He grunted as he started climaxing, come dripping down Laura’s forearm as she squeezed every last drop. 

 

6\. Collar.  
Laura gripped the collar of Joseph’s blazer, pulling him in for a bruising kiss. She bit his bottom lip and he growled but she ignored the warning. 

The kiss broke and they panted in tandem for a moment before she pushed on his shoulders, guiding him down toward her sex. Joseph pushed her skirt up around her waist and pulled her panties out of the way. 

He took a moment to admire her tight pussy before he dragged his tongue through the wet heat. Laura moaned softly and Joseph sucked on her clit as he pushed two fingers into her. 

 

7\. Tent Pole.  
Laura was staring at him intently from the front row and he was doing his damnedest not to make eye-contact. She was getting to him; she’d become more than a quick frak in the backseat of his car and more than a casual lay. 

Finally she caught his eye and she spread her legs, revealing her lack of panties. For a moment he forgot his place before glancing at the blackboard. 

Laura licked her lips at him and he had to duck behind the podium because his Law & Ethics class didn’t need to see the tent he was pitching. 

 

8\. Pushy Bottom  
“Don’t you ever frakking do that again.” He snarled, pushing her down against the desk. 

Laura knew that it was an empty threat and she did so love to push his buttons. He pushed her skirt up and dropped his pants and entered her. 

“Mmmm harder.” She pushed back against his thrusts. 

“Shut up.” He snapped, grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking her head back. 

Laura moaned, “yes, gods, frak me so hard.” 

Joseph gripped her hips and pounded into her, working off his anger. By the time he came inside her he’d forgotten why he was mad.

 

9\. Earth.  
Laura laid spread eagle on her bed as Joseph’s head bobbed between her legs. She ran her fingers through his hair absently, moaning every time his tongue passed over her clit. 

She hazily registered the celestial map that was painted on the ceiling that span the whole apartment. She could feel her muscles starting to contract and she knew that her orgasm wasn’t far behind. She cried out, arching her back, her whole body spasming. 

Joseph moved up the bed, hovering over her grinning smugly. 

“Do you think earth exists?” She whispered. 

“Honestly, I don’t give a shit.” Joseph laughed. 

 

10\. Don’t Move.  
Laura’s fingers splayed down Joseph’s abdomen, inching ever closer to his hardening cock. He moaned as she wrapped her fingers around, leaning down and taking him into her mouth. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. He lifted his hips up and she pulled back. “Don’t move. Just relax. I’ve got it under control.” 

She gripped his shaft, running her tongue up its length and then sucking on the head. Joseph gripped fistfuls of the sheets, struggling to stay still, afraid she’d stop. 

“Oh gods…” he moaned, feeling his whole body trembling with lust. “I’m gonna come in your mouth.” 

 

11\. Sacrilege.   
Everything that Joseph was doing was so perfect that she was invoking the names of any all deities she could think of, almost to the point of sacrilege. 

“Frak, frak, frak…” She panted, her returning thrusts becoming more frantic and uncontrolled. 

He let go of her legs and wrapped his hands around her neck. She tried to suck in a breath and couldn’t but the sudden sensation combined with the powerful orgasm made her eyes roll back in her head. 

When Joseph released his hold on her she panted, eyes closed, a grin tugging at the corners of her lips.

 

12\. Sleep.   
It wasn’t until morning that she realized that Joseph had spent the whole night. His wife had gone to her sister’s for the weekend and he’d devoted the whole Saturday to frakking Laura into oblivion. 

Joseph had his arms wrapped around her waist, his warm body pressed against her. She reached back and stroked his hair and he nuzzled into her hair. She was taken aback by the gesture and hoped that he’d just mistaken her for his wife in his sleepy haze. 

She pushed him onto his back, his eyes opening and a lustful grin spreading across his face. 

 

13\. Trade.   
They’d traded the car for Joseph’s university office and traded that for Laura’s flat. Laura was starting to think that they should trade for a new venue before familiarity bred contempt. 

The Venus/Adonis Sex Club seemed like a natural progression. The lights were dim and the whole place smelled like sex and candy. Joseph kept his hands on her hips as they maneuvered through the crowd, his erection pressing into her. 

He directed them to the bar where he ordered drinks. 

She sipped hers, surveying the room. He whispered hotly in her ear, “I want to watch you frak someone.”

 

14\. Someone’s Watching.  
Laura was seated on Joseph’s lap, the feel of his erection making her ache with desire. Joseph hadn’t specified man or woman so she supposed it was dealer’s choice. 

Joseph nudged her ear, “I think someone’s watching you.” He nodded toward a young woman at the end of the bar. 

When Laura caught her eye she looked away self-consciously before looking back and Laura winked. Joseph waved her over. “She’s very sexy… do you want to frak her?” 

Joseph’s hand snaked up Laura’s shirt, twirling a nipple. She moaned and nodded weakly, watching the sashaying hips of the approaching woman. 

 

15\. No Hands. (includes Roslin/Cain)  
“I’m Laura.” She said loudly, hoping to be heard over the pulsing beat. 

“Helena.” She held out her hand to shake. 

“Ladies, that’s no way to greet each other in here.” Joseph laughed. 

Laura took Helena’s hand and pulled her closer, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Helena moaned against Laura, cupping her cheek and deepening the kiss. Joseph guided Laura’s hand to Helena’s breasts and Laura brusher her nipples through her tanks. 

Laura pulled back from the kiss, “I’m so wet,” she breathed. “I need you to frak me like now.”

“Let’s get ourselves some privacy.” Helena purred. 

 

16\. Flight suit. (includes Roslin/Cain)  
Laura pawed at Helena’s flight suit, a little annoyed by the extra obstacle. Helena unsnapped and unzipped all the necessary parts and stripped down. 

Laura pulled her down onto the sofa, she hiked one of Helena’s legs over her hip and swung one of her legs over Helena’s hip. Laura ground her wetness into Helena’s and Helena moaned loudly. They quickly found a rhythm, their clits rubbing together, causing arousal to shoot through their bodies unbidden. 

As far as Joseph could tell Helena came first as she clutched desperately at Laura before she also threw her head back, crying out. 

 

17\. Military Kink. (includes Roslin/Cain)  
Laura pushed Helena down against the cushions of the sofa, straddling one muscular thigh. Laura dragged her center against Helena, feeling her second orgasm building quickly. 

“Oh, frak yes, Helena…” Laura groaned. 

“That’s Lieutenant, nugget.” Helena teased. 

“Yes, sir.” Laura grinned. “Make me come, sir.” 

Helena lifted her thigh higher, allowing Laura more contact. Laura moaned, calling out to the gods. Helena cupped Laura’s tits, teasing the nipples as Joseph started to nibble across her shoulder. 

“Such gorgeous tits…” 

Helena squeezed her nipples hard just as Joseph bit the nape of her neck and Laura gasped before coming surprisingly hard. 

 

18\. Glory Hole (includes Roslin/Cain and Joseph/OC)  
Joseph grunted, panting. Whoever was on the other side of the wall was almost as good at sucking dick as Laura – but not quite. 

Laura was pressed against his back, groaning and moaning as Helena’s fingers frakked her from behind. “You’re a little slut, aren’t you, Laura?” 

“Gods, yes,” she breathed, her breath hot on Joseph’s back. “Another finger…” 

Helena added a third finger, Laura’s pussy stretching to accommodate. “Oh, yes… frak me hard…” 

Laura squeezed her eyes shut, the pleasure almost too much. Her legs wobbled unsteadily. Joseph’s hand sought hers and he squeezed it as he cried out. 

 

19\. Strap-On. (includes Roslin/Cain)  
Laura immediately set a fast and deep pace as she frakked the lieutenant with the 10’ strap-on. It was bigger than Helena was used to and she wished that Laura had eased into a little more but as the dildo hit all of her sweet spots she forgot about the dull pain. Her eyes slipped shut as she reveled in the sensations. 

“Look at me.” Laura demanded. 

Helena didn’t respond. Laura pushed Helena’s leg forward, changing the angle of her thrusts, causing Helena’s eyes to shoot open. 

“I want you to look at me when you come.” Laura commanded roughly. 

 

20\. Double Penetration. (includes Roslin/Cain) WARNING: ANAL  
Laura was statue still for a moment; she’d been frakked in the ass before but this was her first dp. Both Helena and Joseph were considerate enough to give her a moment. Laura pushed forward on the dildo first and then back on Joseph’s dick, starting a slow rhythm that quickly gained momentum. 

Joseph panted, she was so tight. The base of the dildo pressed into Helena’s clit and Joseph and Helena’s moans mingled with Laura’s. 

Helena and Joseph clutched at her as they climaxed and Laura didn’t come – but she hadn’t really expected to. She’d be walking funny tomorrow.

 

21\. Wildcard. {In The Kitchen}  
Joseph Adama’s kitchen had granite counter tops but Laura currently could think of them as nothing but an annoyance. Joseph stood between her legs, thrusting into her. It felt amazing but the cold was just enough to distract her. 

“I’m not there.” She admitted. 

Joseph pulled back, taking his dick in his hand, jerking it for a few more moments before he climaxed, his come splattering on the cabinet underneath the kitchen island. 

Laura burst into laughter. “I seriously hope you were planning on scrubbing down the kitchen before your wife gets back.” 

Joseph kissed her firmly, swallowing her giggles. 

 

22\. Consent Play. (warning: dubcon if you squint)   
“Not in your bed, no.” Laura crossed her arms across her chest. 

“Yes, in my bed.” He picked her up and dropped her on the bed, climbing on top of her. 

“Joseph, no!” Laura smacked him in the chest, attempting to deter him.

Her protests fell on deaf ears as he entered her. She only put up a bit more of a fight before succumbing to the pleasure. “Oh gods, yes, yes…” She wrapped her legs around his waist and ground her hips into his.

The smell of Mrs. Adama’s perfume filling the air as Laura came with a shout. 

 

23\. Gag Order.   
Laura’s tits bounced as she rode Joseph – in the guest bedroom, thank the gods. Joseph held her by the hips as he thrust up into her. “You’re so frakking sexy.” He growled. 

She grinned at him, grinding down and moaning in rhythm when she heard the back door open and shut. She froze and Joseph attempted to thrust harder. “Come on.” He insisted. 

“Shut up, someone’s downstairs.” 

“It’s probably just my son.” Joseph shrugged. “Laura focus.” 

“Shut up.” She whispered harshly, shoving her panties in his mouth. The door opened and closed again and Joseph took the garment out, laughing. 

 

24\. Losing a Fight.  
She opened her door to find Joseph standing on her welcome mat. “I told you not to come here anymore.” 

“You don’t answer my phone calls.” 

“I’m sick of this… of us… you want to get caught. I don’t want that pressure. I won’t break up your marriage.” 

“You’ll frak a married man but won’t let him leave his wife?”

“That’s right.” Laura folded her arms across her chest. There was a rustling in the apartment. 

“You’re just dumping me and jumping into bed with someone else. You are a little whore.”

Laura slapped him hard, “get the frak out.”

 

25\. Sex with a ghost/spirit.  
Laura awoke with a startled gasp; she could still feel his hands on her, kneading her breasts as he thrust into her. All the sensations flooding back as though they’d only happened yesterday. 

She let her eyes fall shut again, still panting, the memory of Joseph Adama making her body tingle with arousal and she slipped a hand between her legs. 

“Everything okay?” Bill asked sleepily, turning toward her with concern.

“Yeah. Everything’s fine, Bill, go back to sleep.” Laura threw her legs over the side of the rack, pulling her robe on, “I’m just going to take a shower.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Weekend Theme: Genre Weekend**   
**Prompt: Time travel, they meet age when they are the same age**

Sure, there are nobler things to do with time travel than to track down the civil rights attorney who changed the face of colonial politics forever and was basically the reason you decided to go down the path you went down and do everything in your power to get him to sleep with you. But Laura was fresh off doing a good deed and figured she deserved something for herself. 

She'd gone back to just before he had hit his fame and waited in the coffee shop on the opposite side of the street from the courthouse. His autobiography was tucked safely in her bag as she sat with her latte hoping the tidbit about coming to the cafe every day after work wasn't an exaggeration. 

"Is this chair taken?" Someone asked, laying his hands on the chair back.

"I'm sorry, I'm expecting someone." She shook her head. The bell dinged and she grinned as Joseph Adama walked through the door. 

Laura waved, "Joseph." He looked confused but walked over to her. "I saved you a seat." 

There were indeed no free tables and when a very beautiful woman saves you a seat you do not look a gift horse in the mouth. 

She slid a coffee cup over to him. "Black with two sugars. Sorry if it got a little cold." 

He picked up the mug, "that's great, thank you... remind me again where we met."

She grinned - he really was the consummate politician. “We haven’t met, Mr. Adama.” She held out her hand, “But I’m a great admirer of your work.” 

He shook her hand, “and what should I call you?”

“You can call me anything you’d like.” she grinned mischievously. 

He cocked his head, smirking charmingly. “A woman of mystery. I like that.” 

She leaned across the small cafe table to whisper in his ear, “do you wanna get out of here?” 

Not twenty minutes later they were inside a posh hotel room, tearing at each other’s clothes. Laura had no qualms with sleeping with another woman’s husband but was resolved not to leaving any marks no matter how badly she wanted to. 

Laura’s blouse hit the floor and she got his shirt untucked and unbuttoned before she guided him to the bed and pushed him down onto it. She climbed over him, her skirt riding up to her hips as she ground against him and he groaned slipping his hands underneath the silk skirt, gripping her ass. 

She bent down and captured his lips, getting wetter by the second feeling his cock hardening against her. The kiss broke breathlessly as she moved down his body, unbuckling his belt and pulling down his zipper. He lifted off the bed and she divested him of his pants and underpants. 

She wrapped slender fingers around his erection and he let out a shaky breath, “gods…” 

“My, my, what a big cock you have,” she batted her eyelashes before running her tongue around the engorged head. His head lolled back and he moaned. 

Laura took just the head into her mouth, sucking teasingly as his leg shook. He lifted his head to catch her eyes as she took him as deeply into her mouth as she could. 

“Oh gods… frak…” he cursed, falling back to the pillows. 

She gave his shaft a little squeeze as she pumped him in and out of her mouth, humming against the sensitive skin. She moaned around him and he groaned, gripping fistfuls of the sheets. 

“Oh frak, I’m gonna come…” he ground out. 

She picked up her speed, jerking his shaft as she felt his muscles trembling. “Gods…” he cried as he emptied himself into her mouth while she continued her ministrations. 

He collapsed against the pillows and Laura slowly sat up. She grinned down at him - everyone should have a chance to blow their idol. After a few moments of recovery he excused himself to the bathroom. 

Laura quietly redressed and slipped out of the room. She didn’t look back all the way back to the time raptor. Glancing over her shoulder she was satisfied that she hadn’t been followed. Setting the raptor to take her back to the present day she settled into one of the seats and took out the autobiography. 

She opened up the front cover and read the dedication that she’d read many times in the past.

_To the mystery woman from the coffee shop_


	5. Chapter 5

**Weekend Theme: Character Tropes**   
**Prompt: Arranged Marriage: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ArrangedMarriage  
photograph**

“I want you to frak my son.” 

“And why would I do that?” 

“I want you to remember why you’ll always come back to me – why you need a man, not a boy.” He whispered hotly in her ear, holding her body close. He ran his hand down her taut stomach and down her thigh until he reached the hem of her skirt, hiking it up high. She moaned as his fingers brushed her damp curls. 

“Oh yeah?” She bit her lip. 

“Plus his birthday’s coming up and he’s so hard to shop for.” He nipped her ear. 

“You’re a freak.” She laughed. 

He pouted playfully against her cheek, “I thought that’s what you loved about me.” 

She turned around and pushed him onto his back. He crossed his arms behind his head and grinned lasciviously. Laura took his dick in her hand, jerking the shaft as she cupped and kneaded his balls, eliciting a long groan. 

Laura moaned, taking his length into her mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut, “oh gods, Laura…” 

Laura sat up slightly, pushing her breasts together around Joseph’s cock and starting to frak him slowly. He reached toward her, stroking her cheek as he panted. 

“I’m going to need to see a picture of your son before I agree to frak him…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Weekend Theme: By The Numbers**   
**Prompt: Give road head or have sex while travelling or on a road trip**

“Hi honey,” Joseph answered as he picked up the phone. 

“Hey, is this a bad time or can you talk?” Evelyn asked. 

“I’m driving, it’s fine.” He propped the phone between his ear and shoulder, one hand on the wheel and the other slipped into Laura’s hair. He clenched his jaw trying not to moan as Laura took his whole length into her mouth. 

“Has the weather been holding?” 

“Yeah, it’s really hot and wet here…” Joseph grinned. 

Laura’s ministrations didn’t miss a beat but she flipped him off over her head and he chuckled. 

“Well, I just wanted to call because I miss you and wanted to see how you were doing.” 

“Oh, right there!” He called out before he could think better of it. 

“Hm?” His wife questioned. 

“I just… missed my exit.” Joseph gripped the steering wheel harder, feeling the telltale signs of impending climax. 

“Just make sure you stay safe, okay?”

“Always…” He bit his lip to avoid moaning. His fist tightened in Laura’s hair as he emptied himself into her mouth. Laura sat up, swallowing and licking her lips. 

“I’ll let you go so you can concentrate on what you’re doing.” Evelyn said as Joseph zipped his pants back up. 

Joseph reached over and stroked Laura’s cheek. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Evelyn smiled. Joseph hung up the phone and dropped it in the cup holder. 

Laura let out a peal of laughter, “you… are a bastard!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Weekend Kink: Crossover Madness  
Prompt: Law & Order, Laura/Joseph**

"DA Adama." Laura greeted coolly, sipping her wine. 

"Madame Mayor." Joseph nodded. The mayor's icy demeanor didn't come as a surprise to him. He'd never been very good with politics but he'd recently made a decision he knew wasn't going to be popular. 

"We'll talk later." She said softly behind her glass. 

"I had no doubt." Joseph sighed inwardly. He watched Laura slip into the crowd. Truth be told, he'd only come to the function to see her. Sure, he was expected to but no one would have been surprised if he hadn't given his recent decision. 

Van Buren and her officers could complain day in and day out that he wasn't on their side - but he usually had the favor of the police OR the politicians. Watching Laura laughing easily with other politicians, he hoped she wouldn't be mad at him forever. 

He sipped his wine, set it down and slipped out. 

**

He walked up the steps of the mayor's brownstone. He wasn't exactly sure why he was there. He'd told his wife he was going out with a law school buddy to blow off done steam. 

He wasn't here to say he was sorry; she didn't want to hear he was sorry. What is there to say to someone after you have to drop the charges against the drunk driver who killed their father and sisters?

She opened the door with a glass of whiskey in one hand and she scowled but stood aside for him to enter. 

Laura held up the decanter of whiskey toward Joseph and he shook his head. Laura topped off her own glass and leaned against the bar. 

He wanted to tell her it was the lab's fault for contaminating the evidence but he knew it wouldn't make a difference. He was still the one who dropped the charges. If it had gone to trial there would have been sufficient reasonable doubt with the evidence from the breathalyzer. 

Laura probably knew on some level it wasn't entirely his fault but he knew she held him more accountable. If your lover didn't have your back who could you depend on?   
"Laura," he started, but she shook her head. 

She set the whiskey down and stepped up to him, pulling him into a rough kiss. 

Joseph resisted for a moment and she shoved him back against the wall. The force nearly knocked the wind out of him but she didn't miss a beat. 

She ground her hips against his persistently and he gripped her ass, holding her closer as his dick hardened against her. If this was what she needed from him he'd do it.   
He pushed the blouse off her shoulder and sucked hard on the creamy skin. She hissed and bucked her hips, sending a surge of arousal through him. She pulled her skirt up around her waist and he lifted her. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt his erection straining against his trousers and rocked her hips. To her chagrin he started to carry her up the stairs but he ignored her protests. 

He laid her gently on her bed and laid beside her, pulling her leg up over his hip. She kissed him hard and he kissed back until he felt her chest heave. 

Joseph pulled back to see that Laura's eyes were filled with tears. He pulled her into his arms, coaxing her head against his chest. 

"I want you to fuck me." She demanded through tears. 

"Laura, I'm sorry." He whispered. 

"Stop." 

"I know you hate me right now but I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere." 

She clung to his lapel as she allowed the grief to overtake her and allowed Joseph to hold her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Weekend Kink: What do you see?  
Prompt: Laura/Joseph, secret videotape revealed**

"What's that?" Anders asked, nodding toward the box in Lee's hands. 

Lee shrugged noncommittally. "It's a box of my grandfather's law books and things. My dad just gave it to me." 

Anders plucked a disc off the top. "Wow. I haven't seen a disc in forever. Too bad you can't play it." 

"This is Galactica. Of course we can play it." Lee scoffed. "Name an outdated or dead technology and we have one somewhere." 

"Galactica has a disc player?" Anders laughed. "How old is the old girl?" 

"Old." Lee nodded. "Come on. There's a disc player in the pilots' conference room. It was used for training videos." 

**

Lee plugged the disc player into the wall and it whirred, working hard to boot up considering it probably hadn't had any juice running through it since the first cylon war. 

"How does it open?" Anders asked, looking it over. 

Lee pressed a button on the side and a disc tray opened stutteringly. 

"What do you think's on the disc?" Anders asked as the tray retracted and the whole apparatus hummed, struggling to play the disc. 

"I don't know. Probably just old court stuff. My dad told me that my grandfather used to tape his closing statements so that he could critique and perfect them." 

The screen glowed, garbled voices could be heard beneath an indistinguishable and staticky picture. 

"Ugh. Either the disc is too old or the player is." Lee reached for the eject button but Anders stopped him. 

"Hold on, the picture's clearing up. It's an office." 

Lee furrowed his brow. "It's not an office, that's my grandparents' house. I recognize that chair. It's the living room. See the couch?" 

"Stop fussing with the camera." A woman's voice said from somewhere out of the camera's range. 

"One second." Joseph Adama's voice said clearly. "You want me to get your best side, don't you?"

"All my sides are my best side, thank you." The woman purred. 

"Oh my gods, did your grandparents make a sex tape?" Anders snickered. 

"I don't think I can do this." Lee reached for the eject button again but stopped when he heard Joseph speak again. 

"All twenty-somethings think that." Joseph laughed and teased, "wait until you're my age."

The woman walked into view and Anders and Lee both jumped in surprise. 

"I'm still going to be hot when I'm you're age." Twenty-something Laura Roslin drawled, arms crossed and a sexy smirk adorning her lips. 

Joseph came around to the camera's view and took Laura in his arms. "Of that, I have no doubt, my dear."

Laura cupped Joseph's cheeks and drew him into a deep, bruising kiss. His hands slid down her back to cup her well-rounded ass.

"That's not..." Anders shook his head. 

"...is it?" Lee blinked. 

"It is..." Anders tilted his head. 

"Oh my gods." Lee let out a breath. "Holy frak." 

Joseph grabbed the hem of Laura's flowy blouse and pulled it up and off, revealing a pair of perky, braless breasts. Joseph leaned down to capture a nipple in his mouth and Laura moaned. 

"Does she have a..." Lee asked. 

Anders nodded. "A nipple ring? Yes." 

"Oh my gods." Lee said again. 

Joseph took Laura's hand and lead her to the couch, which he'd positioned in the center of the frame, and sat her down in the center. He knelt between her legs and pulled her in for a kiss; this kiss was slow and languid and consuming. 

When the kiss broke he grabbed a decorative pillow from the couch and put it under his knees. Laura grinned at him and lifted her hips as he hiked her skirt up and took hold of her underwear, dragging it down her shapely legs.

"Maybe it's not Roslin." Anders shook his head. 

"Yeah, he hasn't said her name or anything." 

"I mean, what are the odds, right?" 

Joseph discarded the panties and lifted one of Laura's legs to perch on his shoulder. He cupped her ass and pulled her forward and leaned down between her thighs and Laura moaned loudly. 

Laura's fingers slid into Joseph's short hair, letting out a wanton moan. 

Joseph's head bobbed between Laura's legs as Laura writhed. Laura’s fingers started to ball into a fist as she cried out and arched her back. 

“Gods, how are you so good at that?” She panted.

“Practice, Ms. Roslin. Practice.” He grinned and she pulled him up into a kiss. 

“No, that’s the President…” Lee hummed. 

“Oh my gods.” Anders grinned. 

Laura and Joseph both stood and Laura wasted no time stripping him out of his suit jacket and unbuckling his belt. He reached up to loosen his tie as she unzipped his pants and pushed them down with his briefs. 

Laura jerked his erection as he turned them around. He sat down and pulled her to him. She let out a wanton giggle as her knees landed on either side of his hips. Joseph kissed her roughly, cupping the back of her head. 

Anders let out a howl of laughter. “Is that a tramp stamp?” 

Lee chuckled. “I feel like… I feel like this is like finding out that my mom had a wild side.”

“Don’t make this weird, man.” Anders laughed. 

“No,” Lee gave Anders a push and laughed. “I just mean Laura seems so vanilla.” 

Joseph gripped Laura’s ass, raising her up and guiding her down onto him. Laura ground down against him and Joseph groaned loudly. 

Laura rose up and sank down, setting a quick pace. She pressed her forehead against Joseph’s, breathing heavily as he held onto her ass, lifting his hips to meet her thrusts. 

“Frak, frak, frak…” she chanted as she gripped the back of the couch. “I’m gonna come, are you gonna come?” 

“Oh frak, yes,” Joseph panted, his fingertips dug into her hips as he held her tightly. 

Laura cried out again, letting her head fall to Joseph’s shoulder, her body writhing against him. He gave a couple final jerky thrusts and let out a long, low groan. 

“Damn.” Anders nodded. “That was pretty hot.” 

On the screen, Laura draped an arm around Joseph’s shoulders and drew him in for a kiss. Joseph wrapped his arms around her and flipped them so that she was on her back on the couch. 

She smiled up at him and he brushed the hair away from her face, kissing her again, sweetly this time. 

Laura said something that was too soft to hear and Anders and Lee leaned in closer. 

Joseph smiled. “I love you too.” 

“Whoa.” Lee blinked in disbelief. “Okay. Now it’s weird.” 

“You just watched a sex tape of your grandfather giving it to the president of the twelve colonies and it’s only weird now?”

Lee shrugged. “Yeah, it’s, like, now it seems like an invasion of privacy.” 

“Oh my gods, Lee.” Anders grabbed Lee by his shoulders. 

“What?” Lee furrowed his brow. 

“Laura Roslin is your step-mom and step-grandmother.” Anders laughed raucously. 

“Ugh.” Lee rolled his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Weekend Kink: Subspace  
Prompt: Laura/Joseph, "on your knees"**

“On your knees.” Joseph gruffed, undoing his button and pulling down the zipper of his fly. 

“Oh, yes, sir.” Laura purred with a lascivious grin. Her dark red hair cascaded down her shoulders, contrasting starkly with her pale, freckled skin as she lowered to her knees. 

Laura took hold of his pants by the waist and pulled them and his briefs down in one movement. His erection bobbed and she wrapped her hand around it, dragging her tongue along the throbbing vein. 

“Frak.” He moaned. 

She jerked him slowly as she lowered to suck one of his balls into her mouth. 

He groaned, his fingers plunging into her hair. “Oh gods,” he gave her hair a tug. “Suck my cock, Laura.” 

Laura grinned; hand still wrapped firmly around the base of his dick and took him into her mouth. She took him in as deeply as she could; he used his grip on her hair to move her up and down his cock. 

She cupped and kneaded his balls as she hummed against his erection, using her tongue to make swirls as he pumped in and out. 

“Gods, yes…” he hissed, fingers tightening, gripping her hair harder and harder as his orgasm neared. “I’m gonna come and you’re gonna swallow.” He panted. 

Laura hummed her assent, pressing her tongue harder to the underside of his cock. He bucked erratically, his breath coming out in ragged pants as he emptied himself into Laura’s mouth. 

Laura mmmed as his come slid down her throat. He released her hair and she pulled back, wiping the corners of her mouth demurely. She sat back on her heels and grinned up at him. 

“Frak.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re incredible.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Weekend Kink: Choices  
Prompt: Politician Joseph/Civilian Laura, bathroom stall, music**

The music that's playing in the little bathroom is classical and provides a nice contrast with the carnal indulgences of the room's occupants. 

Laura's legs are wrapped firmly around Joseph's waist. He's gripping her hips like his life depends on it. 

Laura moans, gripping his hair; Joseph thrusts hard and fast. Laura's dress is hiked up to her waist and the front is spread open to reveal her breasts. Joseph palms one and Laura groans encouragingly. 

Joseph takes a nipple into his mouth and her legs quiver. Laura grips him and buries her face in his lapel. He feels her inner muscles starting to spasm around him. 

When he comes, he comes hard. Laura isn't far behind and as they both pant breathlessly he sets her down. She wobbles a bit and he steadies her with a hand on her hip. 

This thing with Laura is stupid and reckless. They're at a political fundraiser; on the other side of the door are potential donors and his wife and son. His son's opinion he's not worried about, Bill doesn't hold him in very high esteem anyway, but Abigail would be devastated. 

The last thing he wants is to hurt his wife but whenever Laura is around she's the only thing he can think about. 

He watches her fix her dress and smooth her hair. When she catches his eye, she smiles and he smiles back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Weekend Kink: B, S, or G  
Prompt: Laura/Joseph, seduction**

The thought of cheating on his wife had never even crossed Joseph Adama's mind in thirty years. I have eyes only for you, Shannon. Words that graced his lips routinely had never been spoken falsely in all that time. He knew that physically attractive women abounded, hell, they were a dime a dozen. You couldn't swing a dead cat without hitting a beautiful woman. And he'd had offers over the years, all of which he'd politely declined. 

His world changed the moment he first laid eyes on Laura Roslin. He was seduced by everything about her: her self-possession, her coy smirk, her ready wit, the red of her hair, the confidence in her step, the fullness of her lips. He was enthralled by her easy laughter and easier comebacks. 

He was a man of logic, a man of cold hard facts, not prone to spontaneous flights of fancy but the moment he laid eyes on Laura he loved her. For months, he would find ways to be near her. He'd attend all of those contemptable government meetings; he'd engage her in spirited debate just to hear her voice. Her voice was like music that pulled him out of the darkness into the light. He craved her company and lamented leaving when their oh-so-brief meetings were over. 

Had he become the sort of man he'd always mocked? The ones that chased after women who were twenty or thirty years younger? This wasn't the same thing, he reasoned. This was something pure, something to be treasured, not coveted. It wasn't a means to achieve a status, it was a humble acknowledgement of the perfect human being. 

Three months after he had first met her, they were attending a vice presidential speech - she out of obligation and he out of maddening desire to be in her presence. In the middle of the speech Laura looked across the cramped little room and caught eyes with Joseph. 

Joseph felt a shiver run down his spine and back up to form a goofy grin which caused her to grin back. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her and she held his gaze. It wasn't just a gaze, it was a knowing look, it was a challenge, a dare. 

As he watched her intently across the room, Vice President Gunvor droning on about the budget, it struck him suddenly that she knew. Somehow, she knew everything. It was terrifying and it was exhilerating. She knew and yet she kept her eyes locked on him, the grin still tugging at her delicately painted lips. 

Would that he were a poet, he would compose a sonnet to his heart pounding in his chest in this moment. When the speech ended and the other attendees began filing out he barely noticed. It wasn't until enough people were standing between them to block his view that he finally registered what was happening. 

Disappointed that it was over so soon, he let others push ahead of him. Just as he reached the door it was pushed shut in front of him. He turned to see that he and Laura were the last people left in the room. 

He expected her to demand an explanation from him. His apologies for his presumption died on his lips as she pressed hers against his. She pressed her body against his, pinning him against the door and he surrendered to giving of himself fully to this woman. 

To this goddess. No mere mortal could have skin this soft, could smell this exquisite. His senses were alight with the taste, sound, sight, smell and feel of her. His hands roamed up and down her back, coming to rest on her ass. 

She moaned and he squeezed and she ground against him. He deepened the kiss, his erection growing against her hip. Her hand snaked between them, palming his hardening cock through the tailored suit pants. His head fell back against the door and his lips parted and his mind went completely blank. 

By the time he regained his faculties, Laura had unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his fly and unzipped his zipper. Her long slender fingers wrapped around his stiff cock and he but the inside of his cheek to keep from shouting his thanks to the gods. The pad of Laura's pointer finger teased over the head of his dick, spreading the bead of pre-cum. 

Laura removed her hand and stepped back; Joseph immediately missed the contact. He opened his eyes; Laura hiked up her skirt and slipped her panties down her long shapely legs that were sheathed in thigh high nylon stockings. Joseph gaped openly as he fumbled to push his pants and briefs down and off. 

He took her by the hand and pulled her close. She let out a surprised little yelp and giggled softly. His lips crashed into hers and they kissed desperately, a flurry of tongues and teeth. He cupped her ass, lifting her and pressing her back against the door. She wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him tightly to her. His cock pressed between the folds of her pussy and she rubbed against him. He bucked and she moaned, grinding her clit against his hardness. 

She panted, leaning the side of her head against his and whispered. "Frak me." 

He drew back his hips, positioned himself and thrust into her. The door rattled and Laura groaned against his neck. He thrust again, long and deep; Laura gripped fistfuls of his jacket, bucking to meet his thrusts. 

His fingertips dug into the soft flesh of her ass, his hips rocked into hers. He panted along with her, both trying to keep quiet. 

Her hands flew up to his hair, fingers curling, nails digging, holding him tightly, her inner walls clamping tightly around him. He wanted to be driven over the edge by the feel of her coming apart around him. He reached between them to tease her clit and she clenched her teeth, her toes curled and her muscles spasmed as her orgasm washed through her. 

The white hot heat spread through him like wildfire as his thrusts became erratic and frenzied, his own release overtaking him. After a few breathless moments he lowered Laura to her feet and she shakily attempted to take a step only to falter and he caught her around the waist, righting her. 

She nipped at his bottom lip lightly and he kissed her gently. Her fingertips ghosted over his jawline as she drew back and smiled at him. He smiled back and Laura pushed her skirt back down as Joseph pulled his trousers up. 

After they were presentable again Laura reached for the doorknob and as she passed by him she pushed something into his pocket. They parted company in the empty hallway and Joseph walked out to the parking lot. 

He slid in behind the steering wheel and reached into his pocket for the keys and found Laura's panties.


	12. Chapter 12

**Weekend Kink: Ten Kinks  
Prompt: Laura/Joseph - sadism**

Joseph yanked a handful of Laura's hair and she groaned. "Frak," she gasped. 

His lips descended on her exposed neck, teeth and tongue and lips nipping and sucking on the alabaster skin. Laura moaned, gripping fistfuls of his shirt. He left all manner of marks on her but there'd be hades to pay if she left anything on him. 

Joseph flipped her around, pushing her roughly down onto the surface of the desk. Her elbows hit hard and she turned her head to avoid hitting the hardwood surface face first. 

She moaned encouragingly. She relished all the little bruises and scratches that Joseph always have her. 

Joseph dropped his trousers, pushed her skirt up around her waist. He stuck two fingers into his mouth and swirled his tongue around them before taking them out and pushing them into Laura. 

She bucked against him; she was already so wet and his think fingers slid easily through her slick folds. He ground against her, his cock hard against her inner thigh. 

"Please," Laura begged. 

He gripped her hips, fingers digging in as he thrust into her. She posted back against him but the force of his thrusting hips pushed her into the desk. She groaned in pain that faded into arousal. "Frak yes." She panted. 

His hands moved to her shoulders, pulling her roughly back to meet each thrust and she reached down to make tight circles on her clit. It was never hard to come with Joseph.


	13. Chapter 13

Laura's so hot when she's pissed. 

And right now she's fucking furious. There's fire in her eyes and I know she's seen what I'd done to her midterm grade. My cock is instantly hard and straining painfully against my pants. 

It isn't long before she's on my lap, gripping the back of my chair as she grinds down against me but she's not going to let me come. 

Later, after my wife's asleep, I'll sneak off into the bathroom and I'll think of the way Laura's looking at me right now and I won't be ale to hold back long.


End file.
